Disney World Trip
by austinally12
Summary: Austin asks his best friends and his girlfriend to go to Disney World with him and they all say yes. Read along to find out about their trip. Romances, Breakups, and New Friendships will pursue in this story. Told in Ally's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Disneyworld Trip**

_Finding Out_

**Ally's POV**

I was working her daily shift at Sonic Boom when my best friend Austin walk in and disrupt her.

"Hey Ally" Austin said.

"Hey" I replied.

He was looking mighty fine as always but I could never tell him that or it would wreck things. He has that beautiful, shaggy blond hair perfected and his hazel eyes were looking right at me. He looked like he had something that he really needed to tell me.

"I have to tell you something and I think you're going to be really happy about it!" Austin exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My mom told me that we were going on vacation to Disneyworld and she said I could bring Trish, Dez, Brooke, and of course you!"

You see, Austin got back together with Brooke and they have been all over each other since. I wasn't too happy about it and neither was Trish or Dez but I couldn't really say anything. I don't want to wreck my friendship with him knowing he doesn't feel the same way that I do towards him.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! I'm almost speechless!" I said.

"I know I was so psyched that I could bring all of you. I think it's because we got a few extra free tickets that were free." He responded.

"Did you tell Dez, Trish, and Brooke yet?" I asked.

"Yeah I told them already. I wanted to tell you first but I ran into them on my way here and I just couldn't wait to tell them." Austin replied.

"Oh okay. So when so we leave?" I asked.

"We leave on Thursday." He said.

"Great. I have enough time to pack everything. Are we driving or catching a plane?"

"We're catching a plane. Are you alright with that?" He asked.

"Haha umm… yeah totally." She stated nervously.

"Are you sure? You don't look like it's alright?"

"I'll be fine. I just have a fear of riding planes." She answered.

"You can sit next to me if it makes you feel any better. I'll have my two favorite girls next to me." He states.

"I can just sit back with Trish and Dez and make sure they don't fight. You and I both know Brooke and I don't get along too well so I'll just give you some alone time with her." I said sadly.

"Alright but if you get to scared just come up and sit next to me. I'll have a talk with Brooke and tell her not to fight with you. But you have to at least try to get along with her too." He said.

"Okay thanks. And I'll try to get along with her but I'm not making any promises." I stated.

I have one thing to say about all of this and that is, this is going to be a long trip.


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally characters!**

It was Thursday morning and we were getting ready to leave for Disney. We all spent the night at Austin's last night because we have to catch the plane at 4:00 AM and we all thought it would be easier to up and leave straight from his place. It's about 2:50 right now so we have to leave soon to go to the airport. Since Brooke was over, it was a rough night. We were at each other's throats all night so now Austin is mad at both of us. I'm going to go talk to him.

"Hey Austin, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Silence.

"Please Austin. I'm really sorry about last night. She just gets to me sometimes and I can't hold it in anymore." I said on the verge of tears.

"I know it's hard for you but you said you would try to get along with her. The trip didn't even start yet and you're already going at each other." He stated sadly.

"I know. I said I'm sorry. But this is partially her fault too and I don't see you yelling at her." I replied.

"Well, she's my girlfriend."

"And I'm your best friend. I'll see you in the car." I said angrily.

I'm so pissed at him. We've been best friends forever and he just started dating Brooke 2 months ago. Yet, he still takes her side. Ughhh!

Right now were in getting in the car and Brookes giving me this death glare. I try not to show anything on my face because I said I would try for Austin.

There's only four seats in the back so one of us has to share a seat with someone. Of course Brooke decides to sit on Austin's lap in the back with Dez. I wish Dez the best of luck back there with them. They'll probably be sucking each other's faces off. It's disgusting and…. Speaking of that, they're doing it right now. Oh my gosh. She's just doing it to make me jealous.

After about 2 minutes I heard Austin's mom say from the front seat,

"Austin, stop kissing Brooke! Some people are uncomfortable. And by some people I mean all of us."

"Sorry mom." He said.

I think she said that because Dez looked like he wanted to puke back there. Poor kid.

We arrived at the airport and started to board our plane. Brooke and Austin were holding hands and flirting and I wanted to just die right there. It pains me to see them together and I hate it. It's hard to know that the person I like will never like me back.

Trish saw my sad look and came up to talk to me. She's the only one who knows about how I feel towards Austin.

"Hey girl. How you holding up?" she asked.

"Fine I guess. I just wish he liked me back. I mean, I'm happy for him that he found someone, I just wish the someone was me." I said sadly.

She looked at me with concern.

"Let's just get on the plane and give them some alone time. I don't want to watch them anymore." I stated.

They were sitting so close to each other that it made me sick. I wanted to talk to Austin so I texted him to meet me at the bathroom.

He replied and said "Sure, I'll be right there."

I was waiting for him by the bathroom for about 5 minutes, then he finally came.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier." I said.

"It's fine, you were right. I told Brooke to try and get along with you for the trip because you are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you." He stated.

"Awwww! I don't know what I would do without you either." I replied.

He pulled me into a hug and we just stayed like that for a while just admiring each other's presence. We heard a noise so we pulled away. It was Brooke.

"What's going on here?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

Oh you know, we just had are usual make out session and we were relaxing in each other's arms." I said sarcastically.

Austin and Brooke's eyes went wide.

"I'm just kidding, chill. Jeez. I'll be with Trish and Dez." I said like nothing ever happened.

Let's just get to Disney an get the fun started.


End file.
